


Eternal Rest

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Professor Binns wanted was to sleep. Unfortunately he would never wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Rest

Cuthbert Binns was quite an old man, and working as a Professor at Hogwarts was quite a tiring job.

One afternoon as he was teaching his final lesson to the sixth years, all he could focus on was sleep.

Oh, how he wanted to sleep.

His bed was calling him.

When he finally got back to his room that evening, he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

He felt like he could sleep forever. And he could.

When he woke up the next morning and stepped out of bed he left his body behind in eternal rest.

He stared down at his body, shrugged, and headed down to teach his second year class.


End file.
